


10680

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Protective Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	10680

"10680"   
"Thing?"   
"10680"  
Dean raised an eyebrow: it must have been the delirium of the fever, as Sam was shooting numbers at random; and to say that that bitch was slowly coming down, thanks to the antipyretics.   
"See you sleep, Sammy. The math has nothing to do with shit, ”said Dean, standing up.   
He was dead tired, he absolutely had to sleep.   
His brother smiled at him - totally idiot-, with shining eyes. "It's the number of times you've called me that way all these years, Sammy," he said hoarsely.   
Dean parted his lips, but not a word came out. His heart skipped a beat, the emotion shook his spine like a jolt.   
A tear stung his eye. Annoyed, he immediately took it off.   
Fuck.   
"Rest well, Sammy," said Dean before getting up and finally going to sleep.


End file.
